Something I Used To Be
by mrsnickjonasx3
Summary: Written with LostInMusicHSM. Spending money, partying every night; everyone knows that she is getting out of hand. When her parents devise a plan to bring her home, will everyone accept the person that she has become, or will she lose her old friends?
1. Stardom to Boredom

Something I Used to Be

Chapter One: Stardom to Boredom

"Okay, Celina, I need you to call up Madonna and tell her I can't make lunch tomorrow I have a meeting with Hollywood Records." Sharpay demanded to her assistant.

"Alright Ms. Evans, don't you think that all of this is getting a little out of hand?" Celina asked

"What's getting out of hand?" Sharpay asked.

"You know all this red carpet events three times every month, going out partying every night dancing, that stuff."

"Well, I call that my life, and I like it this way, oh and be a dear and send Britney a fruit basket telling her to get her self back together and something like that. Now if you don't mind I must go get my hair and nails done for the Plain White T's Concert."

Sharpay had then grabbed her newest Dolce and Gabbana purse and Jimmy Choo sunglasses and headed out the door into her nice pink Lamborghini customized with her initials on the front hood. What could be more fabulous? Once Sharpay had left the phone had began to ring it was Mrs. Evans.

"Hello, this is Celina Sharpay's assistant, how may I help you?"

"Hi, Celina its Mrs. Evans I was just checking up on Sharpay."

"Oh yes, well she has been going overboard with spending money and partying and these red carpet events."

"Not again, she can't get into a mess like Britney has gotten herself tangled into. We need to get her out of Hollywood."

"But how, Mrs. Evans."

"I have the perfect idea."

"Well, what is it?"

"Celina, be a dear and pencil me in Sharpay's itinerary for twelve noon tomorrow, and I will be there as soon as I can."

"Alright, but what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll see. Just make sure that Sharpay has a lot of fun at that concert tonight."

"Yes, Mrs. Evans see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Celina." Mrs. Evans hung up the phone and got ready to head over to Hollywood by tomorrow.

That morning Sharpay had got an unexpected visit from her mother. Her mom came all the way from New Mexico just to talk some sense into her, out of Hollywood.

"Darling, oh you've finally awakened its noon, that's not healthy for a girl like you to be waking up so late."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sharpay snapped at her.

"Honey, I came her to warn you."

"About what?"

"You're ex boyfriend is stalking you and has a plan to sneak into your house and sell things online for money."

"How did you find out about this?"

"Well he called me last night to ask me where you lived and I thought that you were still together with him."

"Why would you tell him?"

"Honey, I'm sorry but he wanted to know and he seems sweet, and its on aol news, but you don't have the time to check the internet."

"Yes, mom I'm busy with my new movie and my new album coming out I'm a very busy girl, who now has yet another problem on her hands."

"Well, I have an idea why don't you come down to New Mexico with me and stay away for awhile and then he won't be following you anymore."

"Brilliant mother thank you, but what about the house."

"Oh don't worry buttercup, I'll do something about it."

"Okay thanks again let me go pack my things and I'll be ready in about an hour."

"Alright darling hurry our plane leaves at 4:30."

Sharpay ran upstairs into her bright pink room. She looked around, "How am I ever going to live without all of my things?" She grabbed a bag with her initials on it, and started throwing everything in makeup, clothes, shoes, purses, sunglasses, and electronics. She had to get other bags because she had so much stuff.

"What is taking her so long?" Mrs. Evans asked herself, looking at her watch. She had been waiting for at least 20 minutes. They had to leave soon, so she went up to find her. "Darling, what is taking you so long?"

"Mom! I need more bags! I don't have enough bags to carry all of necessities!" Sharpay cried out, trying to stuff her various items into the 5 bags she had laid across her floor.

"Sharpay! You do not need all of this stuff!" Mrs. Evans replied, looking through Sharpay's bags.

"But mom! I need all of these things, I use them everyday of my star life!"

Mrs. Evans looked into the third bag and took out white high heels. "And how do you use these? Or when? You already have 6 other pairs in here."

"But mom…" Sharpay whined.

"Sharpay Evans!"

"Fine." Sharpay grabbed the shoes that her mom was holding, and put them into her overflowing closet.

"Take all of these things out, and only take the things that you need."

"But!"

"If you don't empty those bags right now, you will have to share a room with your brother!"

"FINE!" Sharpay replied, emptying all of her bags.

"Now I'll be downstairs, come down when you have the things you need." Her mom said, exiting the room.

"AHHH!" Sharpay screamed, collapsing onto her bed. She needed help to separate wants from needs, so she pressed the button for the speaker. "Celina! Please come here and help me!"

Celina heard Sharpay's call through the speaker and sighed. "Yes?"

"I need help. What is the difference between my needs and the needs my mom says."

"Well, the needs that your mom is telling you to bring are clothes, two pairs of shoes, and toiletries.

"But I have all of my needs right here!" Sharpay said, motioning to the bags sitting beside her.

"Sharpay, we are going to be a while." Celina said.

"Ugh! And I need to leave soon too."

"Well, lets get started."

"How did I get being a star to going home to the boring place I used to live?" Sharpay asked, emptying out her pink bags.

"I don't know Sharpay, but it will teach you a lesson." Celina said to herself, making sure Sharpay didn't hear her.

But little did she know that Sharpay had heard her, and Sharpay knew one thing, she wasn't going to learn anything by going back.


	2. Sharpay's Coming Home

**Something I Used To Be**

**Chapter 2- Sharpay's Coming Home**

Sharpay stared boringly out the dirty airplane window, making a face about this public place. "Ewww, this place is sooo disgusting! They don't even clean the windows!"

Mrs. Evans sighed at her daughters whining. "You need to calm down. They aren't dirty."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her mom. "Yeah right. There are bugs on it." She held up a manicured finger at the little fly on the window.

"It is only laying there. There are bugs everywhere." Mrs. Evans pointed out.

"Whatever." Sharpay ignored her mom and stuck her diamond decorated ear bud from her ipod in her ear.

Mrs. Evans took her chance since Sharpay was facing the other way, and the music was bursting in her ears. She dialed her cell phone and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" Ryan asked, after picking up his cell phone.

"Ducky! This is mom, I have good news." Mrs. Evans replied.

"Hi mom. What's the news?"

"Remember your sister?" Ryan rolled his eyes. How could he not remember his twin who made it big? "Yeah, I remember Sharpay."

"Hey Ryan, who is it?" Taylor asked. The gang minus Sharpay were all at Bolton's house.

"Hold on mom." Ryan said to the phone. "It's my mom."

"Oh." Chad replied.

"I'm back." He placed his phone back to his ear. "So what is the news?"

"Well… your sister… she is kinda… coming home." Ryan stared at his friends for about five minutes.

"Ryan are you alright?" His mom asked through the phone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The gang stopped everything and turned to look at him.

"What the heck just happened?" Zeke asked him.

"Mom I gotta go." Ryan said, hanging up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ry, what the heck?! What is up!?" Gabriella asked, as they all got worried.

"…"

"Can you just tell us what is wrong?" Kelsi asked.

"SHARPAY IS COMING HOME!" Ryan screamed, causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What the heck?!"

"Why?"

"I though she didn't want to come back?"

"She was getting too famous anyway."

"Did your mom drag her home?"

The questions just kept coming. No one had actually seen Sharpay in person since their senior year of high school.

"I don't know! I don't know why she is coming back! She just went and she didn't even say goodbye! She left like what, years ago. Now she is coming back!" Ryan replied.

"But why would she be coming back?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, how about I call my mom back."

"Yeah, that might be good." Jason said.

Ryan took out his phone and redialed the last number. "Hello"

Mrs. Evans felt her phone vibrate in purse. She took out her phone and saw that it was Ryan calling. "Hi ducky!"

"Hi mom. Why is Sharpay coming back?"

"Well, I asked her too."

"…"

"Ryan." His mom said, making sure he was still on the other line.

"I'm here mom, but why did you ask her to come back?"

"She needed to get out of the fame life."

"But how did you convince her to come back?"nMrs. Evans thought is she should tell his son the truth, he could tell Sharpay. "I don't know, she just came."

"Ok." Ryan replied, unsure.

"We will be home in an hour and a half."

"See you then, bye."

"Bye."

"So how did your mom get her to come back? Think about it, she didn't even come home for holidays, or birthdays." Zeke stated.

"I have no idea how my mom got her to come home. When I asked my mom, she didn't really answer. She said that she just got her to come, but I doubt it. She told her something to get her come, but she didn't say." Ryan explained.

"Weird, we couldn't even get her to come home for anything." Gabriella said.

"That is what I am thinking. She wouldn't come back for anything, so I am wondering what my mom said to get her to come home." Ryan replied.

"What would she be like when she gets at your old house?" Kelsi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Well, fame life changed her. So will she be so used to the fame life to get everything she wants. Or will she act like her old self around us." Kelsi explained.

"Yeah, Kelsi is right. What will she be like?" Troy added.

"I don't know." Ryan said.

"Well, most likely she will probably act like she does when she is at home, talking to her assistant." Chad added.

Ryan frowned. "Great." He stated sarcastically. "That isn't going to be good, she is really stuck up."

"Ryan, you can't say that about your sister! We don't know how she acts like now." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, but she hasn't come home when we ask her."

"But we can't judge her." Taylor added.

Ryan sighed. "I know, but it is just hard that she is coming home after all of these years, and we haven't seen her."

"Yeah." Zeke replied.

"But one question." Troy asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ryan replied.

"When will she be here?"

"In less than two hours." Ryan replied.

The gang looked at each other. "Well, I guess we should get the house ready for her." Ryan stated.


	3. Surprise?

Something I Used to Be

Something I Used to Be

Chapter 3- Surprise?

"So umm… like when is Sharpay going to be at your house?" Zeke asked, looking around at the overly decorated living room in the Evan's mansion. "We have kinda been helping you decorate the house for like an hour and a half and she still isn't here."

"No wonder why Troy and Gabriella left." Martha added.

"Wait, when did they leave? I didn't see them leave." Ryan replied, looking at his friends confusedly.

"They left a half hour ago saying that they were going to get coffee." Kelsi said.

"Um, isn't the coffee shop down the street?" Ryan asked, getting really confused. Of course he didn't understand that all of his friends were trying avoid Sharpay, not see her.

"I'm starting to get thirsty to, let me go see what's good there be back in a few!" Taylor exclaimed while trying to get away.

"Oh, no you don't your not leaving too!" Chad stated while tugging on Taylor's arm, pulling her back in the mansion.

Ryan looked at his friends suspiciously. He looked at them each, looking around the room at all of the pink and sparkly decorations. "How about I will go and get Gabriella and Troy and try to get them back here."

The friends looked at each other, getting an idea. "Yeah know what, I think that is really good idea." Zeke replied.

Ryan opened the front door, as his friends quietly began towards the back exit, Ryan turned around… "Jamal watch them!" he shouted to the security guard.

"Ugh." Chad said under his breath, making sure that no one besides Taylor and Zeke heard him.

Ryan tried to make it a quick visit so he ran down the block to their house, he had to make sure that no one in his house had escaped. He walked to the front doorway and rang the bell, waiting for one of his friends to answer. "Anyone home?"

Gabriella slowly opened the door. She peaked out, and Ryan could clearly see Troy behind her. "Hey Ry, what's up?"

"Umm, nothing… other than you abandoned us!" Ryan half yelled at them.

Gabriella opened the door all the way so that her and Troy got a full look at their friend. "And your point is?"

"I really don't care what it is, you guys cannot leave the rest of us to fend for ourselves against the ice queen."

They looked at him with a weird look.

Ryan grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and shoved fifty dollars at them. "Here! Take the money, just don't leave us!"

Gabriella eyed the money. "Don't you think that fifty is a little cheap? We are talking about Sharpay here."

"Fine! Fifty for both of you, just come now!" Ryan said, handing Troy two bills, and shoving them out of their house.

"You really owe us one." Troy said after Gabriella shut the front door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Mr. Evans closed his cell phone and turned towards his son. "Quickly, everyone hide, she's almost home!"

A limo drove down the street, causing every neighbor to close the blinds and turn their lights off. It looked like everyone was hiding from something… but they were.

Ryan looked outside, and saw that his neighbors across the street had shut their door and closed the blinds. "I don't think it's my sister who is coming, it looks like some mass murderer."

"Why do you say that son?" Mr. Evans had no idea what the heck his son was talking about.

Ryan turned to look at his father. "Because every single neighbor on the street is in hiding. I swear I even saw ducks fly away."

"Don't talk about your sister like that! She is coming home and we are all grateful, right everyone?"

Everyone in the house, which was currently, Ryan, Mr. Evans, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Jason, Zeke, Mr. Fulton, Jamal the security guard, Boi, Lea, Emma, and Jackie. Surprisingly, every person/animal in the room showed up for Sharpay. "Yeah." They all replied in an uneasy tone.

"She's at the door, everyone get to their places!" Mr. Evans said, ducking under the window. "Remember when she opens the door, jump and say 'surprise'!"

Sharpay opened the door to her old home, and jumped up in surprise as Ryan, her dad, Jamal, and Boi jumped and shocked her. "Surprise!" The three of them said, and Boi barked.

Mrs. Evans came in right after Sharpay and saw the small party. "Oh, I see that you are having a small get together to keep it on the downlow that our big star is home."

Ryan looked at his mom, confused. "Yeah, my sist-mom say what?" He turned around and saw that only a few people jumped out to surprise his sister. "GUYS!" He screamed.

Everyone else came out cautiously, looking at Sharpay. Ryan went over to where Troy and Gabriella were hiding. "I am really disappointed in you two! I paid you guys too."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "Eh hem, that was fifty bucks for coming, not for jumping out." Gabriella was friends with Sharpay when they were younger, and she was used to speaking her opinion.

Sharpay looked around at the people that actually came to see her. Most of them were her friends, but none of them actually looked glad to see her. "I am home! Hi everyone!"

They all smiled at her, and some replied back with some greeting. Everyone was in an awkward silence, staring at each other and Sharpay. The silence was quickly broken though.

"Look, it's Sharpay Evans!" A child screamed, pointing at the blonde. Kids and teens from around the block started to crowd around the house.

"Oh look, a distraction." Zeke whispered to his friends, and they all started to make a gettaway.


	4. Ideas

Something I Used To Be

Something I Used To Be

Chapter 4- Ideas

**Hey guys, it's Nicole and Alison here! Here is the chapter, please review!**

(Ryan's POV)

Ugh, Sharpay is signing autographs…Again! How much more fame-like can she get! This and that, she acts like a pop princess, which she is. "Hey Shar, how about we go inside and start this party."

A little girl shoved a picture of my sister at her, and she signed it, smiling. "How about we go in a little bit. I have fans that adore me."

Ugh. This is getting very annoying. "But Shar, we have friends waiting for you inside." I turned to look at my friends but was met with an empty house. "Where did everyone go?!"

"Oh Ry, you silly. All my friends are out here," Sharpay stated, moving her hand out that meant that all of her friends were her fans. "How about we go out for lunch?"

The crowd gave a cheer and I started to gag. My sister was taking her fame a little too much, and I don't think she even has that much money. "Are you sure that's the right choice? I mean we were having a barbeque and we were going to have fun."

She made a face. "Barbeque? Oh please. Burgers and dogs nasty." She walked out of the house and the crowd cleared a path for her and she went to the limo that was now waiting in front of our house. I groaned, off to the diner we go…yay.

(Taylor's POV)

Ah the neighborhood is filled with freaks that all worship our old friend. How brainwashed they must be. I think that her recent movie was really really bad. Too showy.

"Mom!" Tatania called from the living room.

"What dear!" I called back. I was making lunch, grilled chicken sandwhiches and macaroni salad.

"Can I go outside, Myra and Anne are out there!" My daughter replied.

I frowned. There were too many people outside, and Sharpay was out there too. "No, you can't go there are too many people out there. And too many paparazzi, they aren't the nicest."

She walked into the kitchen, pouting. "C'mon! I want to go out, why won't you let me! My friends are out there and I want to see what the commotion is about."

"There is a star outside," I replied.

"What famous person?"

"Sharpay Evans."

Tatania made a face. "Eww, the overpreppy popstar. I don't like her." She started to think and then smirked. Oh no, when she smirks she has an idea. "Can I still go outside?"

"Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I have an idea," she replied, her smirking growing bigger.

Chad walked into the kitchen from the backyard, he was playing basketball with Troy, Zeke, and Jason. Everyone else was in the backyard.

"Why the heck does my daughter have that look on her face?" He asked, stepping back from Tatania slowly.

"I have an idea," she replied.

**Sorry for the short chapter but we thought it was necessary! Please review!**


End file.
